Navigation systems are available that provide users with various navigation-related functions and features. For example, some navigation systems are able to determine an optimum route to travel by roads between locations in a geographic region. Using input from the user, and optionally from equipment that can determine the user's physical location (such as a GPS system), a navigation system can examine various routes between two locations to determine an optimum route to travel from a starting location to a destination location in a geographic region.
To calculate an optimal route, the navigation system uses a routing algorithm. A routing algorithm searches for the route having the minimum cost. Here, cost refers to a user's preference for a route. For example, the user may desire the shortest route, the fastest route, or the most energy efficient route for traveling from an origin to a destination.
The routing algorithm uses data in a geographic database to calculate the route. The geographic database contains data that represents some of the physical geographic features in a geographic region. For example, the geographic database represents a road network using road segments and nodes. If the routing algorithm is calculating a minimum time route, the routing algorithm may retrieve road segment length and speed data (e.g., speed limit, speed range, average speed) from the geographic database. The cost per segment is the travel time, which is calculated by dividing the segment length by the speed data associated with the segment.
The navigation system may then provide the end user with information about the optimum route in the form of guidance that identifies the driving maneuvers required to be taken by the end user to travel from the starting location to the destination location. The guidance may take the form of visual and/or audio instructions that are provided along the way as the end user is traveling the route. Some navigation systems are able to show detailed maps on computer displays outlining routes to destinations, the types of maneuvers to be taken at various locations along the routes, locations of certain types of features, and so on.